Nuestro Tesoro Más Preciado
by Fujisaki D Nina
Summary: Sombrero de paja y carne. Mandarinas y dinero. Respectivamente, estos eran los mayores tesoros que podrían existir para Luffy y Nami. O al menos eso creían ellos, hasta que puseron los ojos en ella. Tan pequeña y frágil, tan hermosa y linda. Ella era Monkey D. Luna, el más preciado tesoro para ellos.
Nuestro tesoro más preciado

Hola usted, querido lector que tuve la bondad de leer mi one-short :) Espero que a ti te guste e se divierta leyendo.

En verdad, yo ya había publicado esa historia, pero aún no sabía mucho de la lengua española (soy brasileña) y ahora también tengo la ayuda de DarkTemplar28. Gracias Dark :)

Y quiero dar las gracias también a Falkerzero y Luffy Ketchum, por sus reviews en la primera versión de esa historia ^-^

¡Ahora sí, minna! Besos de fresas y buena lectura (:

La noche estaba en todos los horizontes. Si no fuera por la luz de la luna llena, nada se podría ver en el cielo sin estrellas. Pero eso no cambiaba para nada en la tripulación del Sunny Go. Todos los miembros de la tripulación estaban roncando en ese momento, dejando el barco en un silencio incluso incómodo.

O mejor dicho, casi todos...

Pero, a pesar de estar despiertos, el silencio en la habitación que compartían no molestaba en nada a Luffy y a Nami. De hecho, las circunstancias eran perfectas para ser admiradas en paz y tranquilidad. Porque ahí, justo en frente ellos, siendo iluminada por la luna mientras descansa en la simple cuna de oro, estaba el tesoro más valioso para ellos.

La bebé se revolvía entre la manta, blanca y florecida, de la pequeña cuna, volviendo su cara hacia la ventana para que esta pudiera iluminar el rostro inocente que tenía. Los cortos mechones de color naranja se hicieron evidentes en su pequeña cabeza, junto con sus características mejillas sonrosadas. Era parecida a Nami de una manera casi sorprendente, no parecía haber nada de Luffy en ella, solamente los ojos redondos que este poseía. Sin embargo, al capitán no le importaba si sus genes no eran los dominantes; no, ya que esa hermosa bebe se veía como una copia de su Nami.

\- Ella es tan pequeña. - El comentario de Luffy, demasiado bajo para los estándares de él, fue lo que rompió el silencio en la habitación marital.

Nami volvió sus ojos de su hija para su amado. Nunca se le ocurrió por la cabeza que Luffy sería tan lindo como todo un padre de familia.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? Ella sólo tiene tres días de vida. – una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el rostro de la pelinaranja.

\- No me quejo. – Respondió con una calma impropia de él - Sólo pienso en lo increíble que puede ser, al ser tan pequeña y frágil, incluso tengo miedo al cargarla.

\- Por favor, Luffy. – la navegante puso los ojos en su marido de una manera un poco más seria. Él no se comportaría como en esas películas y novelas clichés, ¿verdad? - No me digas que tú, el adorador de la libertad, quiere mantener a su hija en cautiverio sólo porque es "pequeña y...

\- No. - Luffy siquiera dejó su amada navegante completar lo que le iba a responder. Aún miraba su hija, serio, pero con una amabilidad en los ojos. - Es exactamente por eso que voy a ayudarla a fortalecerse más cada día, enseñarla a ser una buena persona, prepararla para el mundo. - Se volvió hacía Nami, dando uno de sus enormes sonrisas; sonrisas que él solo sabía hacer. - Después de todo, ella es la hija del rey de los piratas, la confusión es lo que nunca faltará en la vida de nuestra Luna.

Nami, por un momento, no supo que decir por las palabras de su amado, pero solamente recordó que estaba delante de Luffy, su Luffy: el hombre más idiota e increíble que este mundo haya conocido. Y que ella tuvo la suerte de ganar el corazón.

La navegante ni siquiera podría decir cuando la relación entre ellos empezó a cambiar al punto de convertirse en pareja, pues si le contaba alguien, hace dos años, que hoy era una mujer casada y tendría una hija con su capitán, ella, al menos, se reiría de la falta de cordura de esa persona. Pero allí estaban, y Nami no cambiaría su familia actual para nada. Ni siquiera todo el oro del mundo podría pagar todo el amor que sentía por Luffy o su pequeña Luna.

\- Tienes razón. - Ella asintió ante las palabras de su esposo. Volvió a mirar a su pequeña hija, sintiendo una ligera preocupación, que desapareció tan rápido como apareció.

Llevar adelante el apellido Monkey D. realmente sería un reto, no, sería un peligro, pero Nami estaba segura que Luna podría soportarlo. Después de todo, ella era su hija, siendo la navegante una completa cabeza dura, y también era la hija de Luffy, el idiota más persistente del mundo.

De repente, un ruido de algo que caía llamó la atención de la pareja. Ellos se quedaran preocupados por un momento, pero fue sólo hasta oír reír a una niña, junto con los intentos de regaños susurrados, por parte de Zoro. Estos intentos fracasaron por completo, porque incluso Usopp, que realizaba la guardia esa noche, podía escuchar los gritos de la niña; sintiéndose más nostálgico por su hijo y su amada esposa, Kaya.

\- ¡Ohana! ¡Para ya! ¡Es muy noche y tienes que dormir! - Escucharon al Roronoa mayor combatir, mientras que la risa Robin hacia un eco de fondo.

\- ¡No tengo gañas! - Esa fue la respuesta contundente de la pequeña Roronoa Ohana, con dos años de edad, quien pronto comenzó a saltar sobre la cama. Bueno, eso, al menos, era lo que podría deducirse, producto del sonido de los muebles.

Luffy no pudo reprimir una risa, enterrando su cara en el hombro de Nami para sofocarla.

\- ¿Vamos a tener ese problema? – Preguntó curioso el capitán.

\- Si Luna tira de ti, no me cabe dudas de que vamos a ir por las peores situaciones. – El muchacho se puso de mala cara por la respuesta de su amada, quien se limitó a sonreír por el infantilismo del mismo. - Pero está bien. Hemos sobrevivido al _Grand Line_ y al Nuevo Mundo. Criar un niño no es un reto, comparado con todo lo que hemos vivido, especialmente para ti, ¿verdad? - Le dio un guiño misterioso y enigmático.

Luffy se confundió por un momento, pero no tuvo ninguna reacción después que Nami acercó su rostro al de él, hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto, dando como resultado un beso suave. El beso fue sencillo y rápido, pero no dejó de ser tan lleno de sentimientos. Cuando ambos se separaron, él solo sonreía como un tonto frente a esos ojos castaños que lo deslumbraban.

\- Rey de los Piratas. – Finalizó la peli naranja.

Sin decir nada, más sólo haciendo una ligera caricia en el cabello de su hija, la navegante regresó a la cama de matrimonio. Balanceó sus caderas imperceptiblemente, mientras lo hacía, pero sabía que Luffy se daría cuenta de lo que ella hacía, y eso era lo que realmente le importaba. Le encantaba provocarlo.

Cuando finalmente Nami se acostó, Luffy pareció despertarse de su trance. Observó nuevamente a su hija y se rió con ella, como si compartieran una broma.

\- Tu madre es la mejor de todas, Luna. – Dicho esto, la risa se acabó. - Y tu padre también es el mejor – Continuó inflando su pecho con orgullo. Volvió de nuevo hasta la pequeña bebé, quien, mirando fijamente a cada uno de sus padres, empezó a dormitarse de a pocos. La sonrisa del morocho, como pocas veces sucedió, se convirtió en apenas serena. –Pero tú vas a vencernos, Luna. Puedes ser una pirata o no, pero lo que sí sé es que vas a ser fantástica en todo lo que quieras hacer. - Y suspirando, Luffy retiró su inseparable sombrero de paja de su cabeza, colocándolo suavemente hacia arriba de la cabeza de su hija. - Pero aún tomará un largo tiempo para que todo eso ocurra. Así que, por ahora, la única preocupación que debes tener es soñar, mi tesoro.

Y así se encera esta one. Ese fic es una parte distinta de mi otro fanfic "Diablitas a Bordo", que yo recomiendo lerén si hubieren disfrutado de la historia. Allá habrá mucho más de Luna y Ohana más crecidas ;)

Espero que ustedes tengan gustado, minna, y esperaré las opiniones en los comentarios ^-^ Besos de fresas!


End file.
